


gangbang

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: Jaehwan had suggested it before to all of them: a gangbang. The members had been shocked at first, of course, at the seemingly bizarre idea. But then the idea was considered, after they’d realised Jaehwan was completely serious about it. He’d wanted it, badly.They’d decided: sometime after promotions have ended. So here they are, in the living space of their dormitory. There should be some kind of barrier of self-consciousness one has to overcome when doing something like this for the very first time.Not with Lee Jaehwan, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all those tags... i dont know. read on for a jaehwan gangbang.
> 
> i'm sorry

It was undeniable that the boys needed a form of stress relief every now and then. All of them are in the early, curious stages of adult life, after all; and living rather hectic lifestyles, busy schedules daily and all that. Jacking off could be satisfactory at the start, but after a while, gets almost boring, somehow. It’s just not _enough_.

They’ve all fucked Jaehwan before, individually, in their own time and personal space. Jaehwan could be considered the most open member, out of all of them -- he’d made it clear before that he was perfectly fine with being used and was more than happy to be of help, if the members needed to relieve their occasionally raging hormones. In short, it is a win-win situation: Jaehwan, who got off getting fucked, and the members, who at times needed an alternative form of stress relief.

But it’s never been like this, with all of them _together_.

Jaehwan had suggested it before to all of them: a _gangbang._ The members had been shocked at first, of course, at the seemingly bizarre idea. But then the idea was considered, after they’d realised Jaehwan was completely serious about it. He’d wanted it, badly.

They’d decided: sometime after promotions have ended. So here they are, in the living space of their dormitory. There should be some kind of barrier of self-consciousness one has to overcome when doing something like this for the very first time.

Not with Lee Jaehwan, apparently.

Jaehwan smiles sweetly, laid completely bare before the members’ eyes -- standing in front of the couch where the other five members are sat, still fully clothed, mouths hanging open and eyes never leaving the sight of Jaehwan’s pale, naked body. He looks so demure standing there, the soft curves of his body almost _feminine_ ; the dim light of their dormitory casting such a pretty light on Jaehwan it makes him look ethereal.

Jaehwan is obviously enjoying this, large cock semi-hard and hanging heavy between his pale thighs, eyes wide and cheeks blushed. He feels absolutely _blessed_ , fully anticipating what is to come, what a mess is to be made out of himself quite soon. Five eyes trained and focused only on him, five boys waiting, hungry for him. And Jaehwan, ready and oh so eager to please.

‘So, how should we do this?’

Jaehwan speaks first, because it’s obvious the others are too dazed to fully grasp that the gangbang is really happening, now.

Hakyeon is the first to snap out of it, looks at Jaehwan and gulps subtly before patting his lap, signalling for Jaehwan to come settle down. Jaehwan’s elf-like ears perk up, eyes shining with excitement as he walks over to Hakyeon and settles comfortably in the leader’s lap.

The kiss, initiated by Jaehwan, is needy -- Jaehwan’s hands coming up to grab the leader’s face as he dives in, pink plush lips meeting Hakyeon’s, eager tongue peeking out with Hakyeon’s in a beautiful swirl. The rest of the members watch as the scene unfolds, completely enraptured; Hakyeon’s fingers lacing through Jaehwan’s soft, light hair to pull him further into the kiss, and his other arm possessively curled around the pretty curve of Jaehwan’s waist; his skin a beautiful darker shade against the pale of Jaehwan’s skin, completing a pretty picture.

‘Across my lap,’ Hakyeon murmurs, voice low and rough, sending chills and excitement coursing through Jaehwan’s body. The younger complies almost immediately, movements haphazard and needy as he arranges himself over the leader’s lap, ass facing Hakyeon and face buried in Sanghyuk’s lap. Jaehwan groans at the heat radiating off the tent in Sanghyuk’s sweatpants, whines at the feel of Hakyeon slowly palming his ass, squeezing, while Sanghyuk pats at his hair, stroking gently the skin of his neck.

Without warning, Hakyeon’s palm lands heavily on his asscheek, the pale skin of Jaehwan’s ass burning in its wake, the pink of Hakyeon’s handprint showing almost immediately -- Jaehwan squeals with surprise and pleasure into Sanghyuk’s lap, legs kicking out behind him. Hakyeon’s hand rests on his ass again, cool skin calming against the burning sensation in Jaehwan’s ass. But then Hakyeon does it again, and again -- over the back of his thighs, even, Jaehwan’s mewls muffled into Sanghyuk’s groin, Sanghyuk’s hand still stroking affectionately behind his ears, assuredly. Jaehwan can hear the audible gasps from the other members, head spinning as he imagines what the other members would be seeing: the soft jiggle of pliant, helpless flesh, the staining of fiery red handprints over pretty pale skin. It stings, it fucking burns, but Jaehwan’s enjoying it so much, loving the pain and humiliation of it all, he’s even drooling all over Sanghyuk’s sweatpants --

The spanking stops just then, and Jaehwan feels some sort of relief, yet there’s a deep yearning for more -- before he knows it, his cheeks are spread, cool air brushing against his sensitive hole. The members groan at the display of Jaehwan’s asshole, Hakyeon’s palms splaying Jaehwan wide open, soft pink furls of skin framing the tiny pucker of Jaehwan’s entrance. Jaehwan whines at the exposure, and his tiny hole twitches needily, eliciting groans from the others.

‘Taekwoon-ah, the lube,’ Jaehwan hears Hakyeon say, and there’s a hustling behind him, before a cold substance is drizzled unceremoniously over the crack of his ass, concentrated over the pink of his winking asshole. Jaehwan moans loudly, feeling filthy -- it’s fucking messy, his chin drenched in his own spit, excess cold lube running down his perineum and all over his balls, his inner thighs as well. Jaehwan’s eyes shut in bliss at the first touch of fingers to his hole -- Hakyeon holds his ass open as Taekwoon rubs softly at the wrinkled skin, then pushes a careful finger in, the squelch of lube ringing throughout the room. It’s been quite some time since someone last fucked Jaehwan or he’d fingered himself, due to the lack of free time from promotions, so there’s a strong resistance in Jaehwan’s rim.

Taekwoon pushes the single finger in and out, slowly and gently, the members watching dry-mouthed at the way Jaehwan’s glistening rim clutches and stretches along with each pull of Taekwoon’s finger. Sanghyuk’s slips three fingers easily past Jaehwan’s soft parted lips into the wet heat of his mouth, in attempt to muffle the extremely erotic sounds Jaehwan’s making at the moment -- Taekwoon pushes the next finger in with some difficulty, spreading his fingers out slowly to stretch Jaehwan’s asshole.

‘He’s really tight.’

Jaehwan’s hips jerk as he hears a soft voice from above. He whines around Sanghyuk’s fingers, the maknae now back to stroking his hair like he’s rewarding a good pet; and Taekwoon’s scissoring his fingers with slightly more ease, now -- aided with the lube and the gradual relaxing of Jaehwan’s once-tight rim. Wonshik’s added to the mix, now, Jaehwan recognises the feel of those thin, long fingers as they wrap snug around his hard cock, stroking slowly. Jaehwan gasps when a third finger joins and presses up against his prostate, almost tearing up from the pleasure, from so, so many hands on him, feels so loved--

Before Jaehwan comes, Taekwoon’s fingers are pulled out with an obscene ‘pop’ sound, pink rim snapping back into place. There are strong hands gripping at his hips, and Jaehwan’s set on the floor on all fours in no time, Hakyeon positioned behind. Jaehwan whines with the denial of his orgasm, drops to his elbows when he feels the of heat of Hakyeon’s body behind; feels the hot, lubed head of Hakyeon’s cock press up against his prepared hole.

Hakyeon holds Jaehwan’s soft waist in his hands as he slides in smoothly, his moan almost embarrassingly loud in the room, at how smooth and tight Jaehwan is inside. Hakyeon pants as he’s completely buried, relishing in the heat of Jaehwan’s passage, nails tightening unconsciously on Jaehwan’s waist.

Soon, a slow rhythm is set up, deep grunts coupled with high whines as well as the squelch of lube and wet slapping sounds of skin on skin echoing throughout their dormitory. The other members are on the couch watching as Jaehwan is fucked, eyes wide, cocks out -- the lube is passed around as they jack off to the sounds of Jaehwan’s begging and the gorgeous display: Jaehwan on his elbows and knees, the position emphasising the gorgeous inward arch of his lower back, pale skin shining beautifully with a sheen of sweat under the dim light, his hips canting back and ass cocking up to get Hakyeon’s cock in deeper like he’s getting paid; and Hakyeon: grip forceful on Jaehwan’s hips, hips moving with the fluidity of only a dancer’s, dark cock disappearing fully inside of Jaehwan’s lithe body with each hard thrust.

Suddenly, Jaehwan’s hair is grabbed, not forcefully -- he raises himself up onto shaky hands and looks up to see Sanghyuk towering above, hard cock out and waiting to be pleasured. Jaehwan smiles through long pretty lashes and Sanghyuk’s heart almost stops -- Jaehwan parts those pretty lips of his without being asked, moans happily as he suckles the head of Sanghyuk’s cock, then bobs his head up and down the impressive length, guided by Sanghyuk’s fingers in his hair.

It’s a miracle the other three watching have not come yet, all trying their best to save their load for Jaehwan when their turn comes -- even as they watch Jaehwan get spit roasted between Hakyeon and Sanghyuk, who by now have managed to time their thrusts into Jaehwan perfectly, the pretty vocal split open on their cocks in both ends, Sanghyuk’s hips pushing Jaehwan onto Hakyeon’s cock and vice-versa. Jaehwan’s cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, he’s obviously enjoying, loving all of the attention -- it only takes one more fluid thrust of Hakyeon’s cock into his prostate and Hakyeon’s nimble fingers around his length, and then Jaehwan’s coming, mewling around Sanghyuk, spurts of white all over his own torso and on the floor. Hakyeon follows as well, groaning loudly, unable to hold back with the way Jaehwan’s tight ass squeezed and milked around his cock during his orgasm.

Sanghyuk watches it all, eyes glazed over with dark lust. He pulls out of Jaehwan’s now friction-reddened mouth, and he’s not come yet. Jaehwan looks up, pink-cheeked and confused and obviously worrying that he wasn’t good enough, that Sanghyuk had not liked it -- ‘Don’t worry, hyung.’ Sanghyuk says almost immediately, stroking at the sweaty skin behind Jaehwan’s ears, the elder sighing with some sort of relief. ‘Wanted to save my load for your ass.’ Sanghyuk grins, moving behind Jaehwan and gesturing for a blissed out Hakyeon to pull out and move over.

Sanghyuk settles down on the floor, growls at the sight of the tiny gape of Jaehwan’s pink asshole when Hakyeon pulls out, some white come oozing out right after. He wastes no time in getting Jaehwan to sit in his lap, the vocal letting out pretty whimpers which harden the others’ cocks even more, as he’s sunk down onto the wide girth of Sanghyuk’s cock. Sanghyuk, though the youngest, was undeniably the biggest among them all. Jaehwan’s head is thrown back against Sanghyuk’s shoulder when he’s sat down fully, big hot hands palming at his waist and a wet mouth on his exposed neck, sucking pink smudges into clear skin. Sanghyuk manoeuvres them such that they are facing the couch, giving the other members the full pleasure of watching each inch of his thick cock disappear slowly into Jaehwan’s smaller body with each thrust, hands pulling apart Jaehwan’s soft thighs for a better view. Hakyeon’s come oozes and is pushed out of Jaehwan’s body with every bounce, the squelching  sounds and the sight of Sanghyuk’s cock being coated in white each time Jaehwan is lifted up are absolutely filthy, earning a symphony of curses from the highly worked-up audience.

‘I want to--‘

The members are surprised when Jaehwan speaks, voice rough and trembling with need. Sanghyuk stills his grip on Jaehwan’s waist, stops his movements inside the elder for a moment.

‘What?’

‘I want to try…’ Jaehwan whines, cheeks stained such a pretty red, delicate body heating up in Sanghyuk’s arms, ‘Want to try having two of you inside of me,’ Jaehwan finally gasps out, whimpers at the low growl Sanghyuk lets out against his neck, at how Sanghyuk’s nails unconsciously bite into his waist, almost painfully.

Wonshik almost comes at that request, and it’s honestly a miracle he’d managed to hold back -- he gets up immediately, lube-slick cock bouncing up awkwardly against his stomach as he settles down in front of Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk curses, just thinking about having his cock in Jaehwan, with someone else -- he’s already tight enough like this, just how fucking amazing it’d feel if they actually managed to get Wonshik inside too--

Sanghyuk spreads his legs to accommodate Wonshik, pushes Jaehwan’s thighs further apart as well. Hongbin gets up to pass them the lube, then settles down beside to offer help if needed, but mostly to get a clearer view of it all. Wonshik mutters a word of thanks as accepts the lube, uncapping the bottle to drizzle lube over his fingers, and drizzle even more over area where Sanghyuk’s cock disappears inside of a flushed and trembling Jaehwan.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan both moan simultaneously, and they’d be laughing at how they’d actually managed to harmonise if not for how good and sinful this feels -- Wonshik presses a careful finger to Jaehwan’s rim and presses in, groans as it pops past the tight muscle into wet warmth. It’s so hot inside, so tight, Wonshik groans, gently pushing another finger in, he can’t fucking wait to fit his cock in there too--

Sanghyuk whispers words of assurance against the heat of Jaehwan’s ear, big hands soothing gentle circles into the skin of Jaehwan’s waist, ‘You can do it, for us, hyung. Come on, relax, yes, that’s it,’ Wonshik finally manages to add a third finger as Jaehwan’s melts slightly into their touch, his body burning and flushed pink at the praise, thighs spreading and quivering in anticipation. Everyone including Jaehwan watches, wide eyed and focused on this crucial moment, as Wonshik pushes a single finger in and hooks it outwards, stretching Jaehwan’s asshole and making room for one more -- everyone gasps, simultaneously, as Wonshik presses the head of his cock into the tiny space created, and pushes in, pops past Jaehwan’s rim--

Jaehwan pants softly and shivers against Sanghyuk’s chest as Wonshik finally pops in, trembling fingers clutching at Wonshik’s thighs as the rapper growls. ‘A little more, hyung, relax’ Wonshik’s deep voice sends shivers down Jaehwan’s spine; there’s a stinging sensation in Jaehwan’s eyes, blood thrumming hard in his veins at the stretch when Wonshik pushes an inch further in.

There’s a whole lot of resistance with how tight Jaehwan is and how big Sanghyuk is, but Wonshik finally manages to fully seat himself inside. It takes all of Wonshik to not come there and then, with how tight it is, with how desperately Jaehwan’s clutching at his arms, breathing so heavily, eyes teary and full of need; with how Sanghyuk’s thick cock pulses hard and hot where it’s pressed up against Wonshik, the two of them squeezed impossibly tight together. They can feel Jaehwan’s rim flutter helplessly where its stretched around them, trying to adjust to the foreign, first-time stretch.

‘You’re so good,’ Wonshik stutters, even shocking himself with how breathless and needy he sounds. Jaehwan only whimpers in response, mind too clouded with pleasure to form any coherent sentences, slumped boneless against Sanghyuk’s chest. Wonshik’s hands reach out to hold Jaehwan’s slim hips, joining Sanghyuk’s hands, ‘You’re taking both of us so well’. Wonshik looks into Jaehwan’s half-lidded eyes for some sort of signal, approval. Jaehwan gets the hint, bites his lip and nods weakly, fingers tightening against the hard muscle of Wonshik’s shoulders in anticipation.

‘Let’s move, Sanghyuk-ah.’

Wonshik’s voice is soft and Sanghyuk nods, lip worried between his teeth as he adjusts his hold on Jaehwan’s small waist. The two of them lift the vocal up, so slowly and gently it makes Jaehwan almost squeal, the vocal’s breathless panting ringing in their ears, soft, high little ‘ _ah, ah, ah’_ sounds that never fail to drive everyone in the room fucking crazy. The stretch is so much its painful, tears threatening to spill out of Jaehwan’s doe eyes, but it feels good, Jaehwan thinks -- the hot burn on his rim and the too thick movement of two cocks against the plush walls of his ass, has his blood roaring in his ears.

It’s not easy for the rest of them too, to watch the scene unfold. It’s not easy with how soft and small and almost _vulnerable_ Jaehwan looks trapped between two bigger, firmer bodies. It’s not easy with how sinful it feels to enjoy watching this, knowing that their Jaehwan is, right now, taking two cocks up his ass, almost like it isn’t his first time. It’s fucking filthy, seeing Jaehwan’s pretty, sweat-glistened face twist into all forms of pleasure as his ass is taken and wrecked; seeing the little bulge in the lower portion of his once-flat tummy disappear and appear again with each thrust--

‘He’s so pretty, isn’t he.’

Hakyeon strokes his own cock and sighs loudly from where he’s sat on the couch, ready to come a second time just from how hot this all is. There are grunts of agreement from the rest of the members, coupled with the pinkening flush over Jaehwan’s body at the attention and praise. Hongbin finally gets up, stands in front of a teary-eyed Jaehwan.

‘Come on, hyung.’ Hongbin laces his fingers through the soft strands of Jaehwan’s blonde hair and tugs his head up gently, groaning at how pretty Jaehwan is, sweat-damp fringe matted messily across his forehead, swollen lips parted around several whines, cheeks blushed a pretty rose. ‘One more cock, can you do it?’

Jaehwan needs no prompting by now, eyes hazy, drunk off cock. His soft mouth drops open wide, for Hongbin to use.

‘You’re so, so pretty hyung.’

Hongbin cups Jaehwan’s neck and pushes the elder down onto his cock, relishing in the softness and the heat of Jaehwan’s perfect little mouth. Anyone who says they haven’t thought of seeing their cock buried in Jaehwan’s pretty mouth would be a fucking liar, Hongbin decides. To be able to see those lips stretch around his very own cock in person is a true blessing. Add in an extra bonus with how Jaehwan’s now taking three cocks at the same time, all crammed into his sweet little body.

‘Such a good boy,’ Hongbin rasps, fingers pulled tight in Jaehwan’s hair, fucking Jaehwan’s mouth harder, now, hips driving in with force. Jaehwan’s mouth is slackened now, an open hole to fuck into, spit frothing messily around the corners of his pretty swollen lips, tears of pleasure and pain staining his cheeks. ‘Loving it, aren’t you, hyung? Taking three cocks so well.’

At this, Jaehwan comes, completely untouched, without any warning whatsoever. It’s the painful sting in his scalp, the ache in his jaw, the pleasurable stretch of his lips and asshole and just in general the feeling of being so filthily used for pleasure and _loving_ it, that pushes Jaehwan over the edge. He comes and comes all over his own and Wonshik’s chests as he splutters and cries out around Hongbin’s cock, the walls of his ass tightening impossibly around the two cocks he’s split open on -- Wonshik and Sanghyuk both come as well in surprise, growling at the sudden incredibly tight grip around their cocks, emptying their loads deep inside of Jaehwan’s body.

Jaehwan whimpers, breath hitching at the feeling of hot spurts of come, too much come, coating his insides; his own spent cock twitching, limp by his stomach. There’s a tug on his hair again, and Jaehwan looks up through glassy eyes to see Hongbin jerking off. Jaehwan is still sane enough to know to close his eyes, right before the spray of hot come hits -- all over his face, some in his hair, some dripping past his swollen, parted lips. Jaehwan moans at the taste, whines at how Hongbin’s now running soothing fingers through his come and sweat-drenched hair, massaging at his stinging scalp and alleviating the pain. It feels good.

Sanghyuk presses kisses over every inch of skin he can reach -- the back of Jaehwan’s neck, his still heated ears, the skin of his back; before pulling out carefully. Wonshik takes this time to kiss Jaehwan, savouring the feel of those soft lips, moans at the subtle taste of Hongbin’s come. The moment Sanghyuk pulls out, the tight clamp around Wonshik’s cock is gone, Jaehwan’s rim too stretched out to fully close back for now, leaving his asshole gaping and spilling come in a steady flow. Wonshik also pulls out slowly, popping out of Jaehwan’s used body -- the vocal mewling at the feeling of being so empty suddenly, at the filthy feeling of hot come leaking out the helpless gape of his ass.

Jaehwan whines in some sort of protest, then stops when Sanghyuk presses two fingers against the oozing pink of his fucked-out asshole, as some kind of plug to keep the come in. Jaehwan gives a tired, satisfied smile. Sanghyuk knew best, knew how much Jaehwan liked the feeling of being filled.

‘Our Taekwoon hasn’t had his turn,’ comes Hakyeon’s voice, the leader stroking at a blushing Taekwoon’s cock. Jaehwan sighs happily, eager to please yet another member. Before he even gets to stand up, though, his legs are giving in, he’s stumbling back into Sanghyuk’s lap. The younger members end up having to half carry half drag a limp Jaehwan over to the couch, Sanghyuk’s fingers still pressed gently into his wet hole.

They position Jaehwan over a waiting Taekwoon, erect cock standing proudly, then they start to lower Jaehwan -- Wonshik and Hongbin holding Jaehwan’s pale, soft thighs apart and Sanghyuk’s hands holding his waist, sinking the pretty vocal down fully on Taekwoon’s cock.

It turns Taekwoon on, how the slide in is way too fucking smooth and easy, unlike the initial tightness there should be. The previous members had fucked every single bit of resistance out of Jaehwan, the younger was now just a loose clamp, a wet one -- walls drenched in load after load of come, which helped to ease the slide as well. Jaehwan is slumped tiredly against Taekwoon’s chest as the elder grabs at his hips, jerking him up and down. There was no way Jaehwan still had any energy to ride, after all of that fucking. The wet sounds coupled with each slide inside are absolutely dirty as well, Taekwoon groans as he holds Jaehwan’s lithe body up and jerks his hips forcefully into that soft, willing body.

Jaehwan shivers and whimpers so prettily in Taekwoon’s arms, mouth slack and drooling where it’s pressed against Taekwoon’s neck, body jerking with sensitivity with each thrust of Taekwoon’s cock against his abused prostate. It’s not long before Taekwoon comes -- already sensitive from the long wait, also with the aid of the loose hot grip of Jaehwan’s ass around his cock; and he’s finally pushed over the edge with the filthy soft noises of pleasure Jaehwan’s making in his ears.

‘Fuck.’

Taekwoon spills inside of Jaehwan, more come than usual because of the long wait. Jaehwan sighs and collapses against Taekwoon’s chest, Taekwoon’s cock still buried in the sticky heat of Jaehwan’s wrecked body.

‘Did he fall asleep?’

It’s justifiable if Jaehwan had actually fallen asleep -- the whole thing lasted for more than an hour, it was definitely incredibly physically as well as mentally straining for the vocal, just as it had been for the rest of them.

‘I’m still here.’

Jaehwan shifts in Taekwoon’s hold, mumbles softly against Taekwoon’s clothed chest. Taekwoon smiles and rubs affectionately at Jaehwan’s neck, patting softly at his ass. With Taekwoon’s help, Jaehwan finally lifts up, off Taekwoon’s cock, and collapses onto the couch between the members.

‘That was fucking amazing,’ Jaehwan sighs, eyes shut in bliss and thighs spread lazily, obscenely.

‘Fuck, Jaehwan-ah.’ Hakyeon moans, gaze falling onto the space between Jaehwan’s thighs where a steady flow of come is leaking out of his loose hole, a growing puddle of white on the couch. Thank goodness it was a waterproofed leather couch, otherwise it’d be a real bitch to clean up and explain.

‘You’re leaking all of our come, Jaehwan-ah.’

Jaehwan only sighs and smiles weakly, legs spreading more. ‘It feels good.’ Jaehwan giggles at the members’ gasps of shock at his reply.

‘Such a dirty mouth, Jaehwan.’ Taekwoon’s flushed again, hand resting high on Jaehwan’s thigh.

‘So, to clean up.’

Jaehwan gasps when Wonshik suddenly appears between his legs.

‘Can’t let all that come go to waste, hyung.’

Jaehwan curses as his thighs are spread and pulled over Wonshik’s shoulders, ass dangerously close to Wonshik’s face.

‘What are you--‘

Jaehwan is cut off when Wonshik licks between his cheeks, finding his ruined asshole. He almost squeals when Wonshik presses his tongue in unceremoniously -- it’s an easy slide in, since Jaehwan’s still loose and gaping slightly from the fucking. Wonshik groans, satisfied, as his tongue flicks in and out of Jaehwan’s body, fucking and eating Jaehwan out, moans at the taste of all that come loaded inside.

‘Wonshik-ah’ Jaehwan gasps, cheeks flushed, embarrassed at how much he’s enjoying something so filthy. His hips are canting forward unconsciously, meeting each flick of Wonshik’s tongue, almost riding Wonshik’s face. The other members are momentarily stunned, before Hakyeon acts first again, lube-slick hand stroking Jaehwan’s limp cock back to hardness.

‘Ahh, it’s sensitive--‘

Jaehwan’s come twice already, still gasping and fucking back onto Wonshik’s tongue -- but Hakyeon’s determined to make Jaehwan come a third time tonight, fingers insistent as they move up and down Jaehwan’s cock. Taekwoon on the other side catches on and joins in as well, fingers plucking at Jaehwan’s pink nipples. They’re so small and so sensitive, it’s a wonder no one’s touched them and played with them yet -- little rose coloured buds standing erect on his pale chest. Jaehwan cries out loudly, shivers as his nipples are pinched and sucked on and as his cock is stroked, as his ass is licked into--

Jaehwan whimpers as he comes finally, for the third time, just a weak spurt of come dribbling out over Hakyeon’s fingers. Wonshik pulls away and Jaehwan’s ass is completely cleaned out, hole glistening a deep pink, shiny with spit.

‘Okay, so one part of the clean-up is settled.’ Wonshik grins, patting at Jaehwan’s ass and releasing Jaehwan’s thighs from his shoulders.

‘You’re so filthy.’

‘I vaguely remember someone begging desperately for two cocks in his ass, just a while ago.’

Jaehwan smacks Wonshik playfully over the head. ‘In all honesty though, that was amazing. I truly enjoyed that.’

‘As expected from you.’

‘Yes, I love the attention, got a problem?’

‘No! I’m perfectly fine with it.’ Hongbin responds so quickly and hastily it has the corners of Jaehwan’s lips tugging up in a smug smirk.

‘So, are we up for this again, another time?’

The response is a silent, unanimous nodding of heads.

 

 //

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
